


The Captain's Side

by talkingtothesky



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Douglas argue over sleeping arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Side

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6625.html?thread=13258209#cmt13258209) on the fic meme - thank you, anon!

"Douglas, could you shift over a bit?"

 

"Why, certainly, mon amour." Douglas gave a pleased little growl and lifted the bedsheets enticingly.

 

Martin blushed and ducked his head. "No, no, um... that wasn't quite what I meant."

 

"Oh. What did you mean?" Douglas lowered the covers over his bare chest again, trying not to look hurt.

 

"It's nothing that's your fault, I just...you're currently on the left side of the bed and in the plane the left hand side is where the Captain sits, so...I think I'd sleep better if you switched over to that side."

 

There was a long pause in which Martin waited to be laughed at.

 

Eventually, Douglas said "I see". Without any hint of a smile on his face. Oh god, this reaction was far worse than teasing. "Well, I've already unpacked my flight bag." Douglas reached out an arm to knock the wooden bedside table with his knuckles, indicating his things were in the drawers.

 

Martin wasn't exactly blessed with an abundance of furniture in his attic in Fitton, so he was used to living out of suitcases. "What have you unpacked for? We're leaving again in nine hours."

 

"Precisely. I would have thought Sir might be able to relinquish being on the Captain's _side_ for a few short hours. During which he'll be _asleep_."

 

Douglas' cutting tongue didn't get any easier to bear now that they were sleeping together. Martin bit his lip, feeling a lot like a chastened child. "Fine." He dropped his bag with more force than necessary and slumped onto the end of the bed. "Sorry I asked." He began untying his shoelaces so quickly they got knotted up. Deciding to fix that in the morning, he yanked the shoes off at the heel and set them neatly together on the floor. Then he went into the ensuite to change, aware that he was sulking over something ridiculous but unable to stop it.

 

When he emerged again, Douglas had turned the lights off. With some relief at not having to continue the argument, Martin slid into bed and curled up on his side, facing away from Douglas. He lay there for a while, heart rate elevated and dark shapes in the unfamiliar room looming large. Then his spine tensed at a gentle touch between his shoulder blades.

 

"Martin. Does it mean that much to you?"

 

Martin didn't reply.

 

"I shouldn't have snapped. It's been a long day, is all."

 

"I got up before you," he reminded him. Damn, so much for the silent treatment.

 

"So you did." Douglas acknowledged this with a pat on the back. At least he sounded sincere now. "Come here." A hand on Martin's hip and an arm reaching around the front of his shoulders rolled him over smoothly until he was lying on Douglas' left side. "Better?"

 

Martin smiled despite himself. "Much. Thank you."

 

Douglas pressed an apologetic kiss to his cheek; Martin closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax.

 

"You've never mentioned this before?" Douglas enquired.

 

Martin let out a deep breath. "No. I knew it was stupid." He said, self-effacingly.

 

Douglas hugged him tighter. "It's not stupid."


End file.
